White Wedding
by TifandSephiroth4Eva
Summary: It was a beautiful day for a white wedding to bad the remaining memebers of AVALANCH dont think so.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I dont own Final Fantasy.

* * *

Authors Note: I only slightly changed this chapter.

* * *

"Does anyone object to this couple getting married?"

Muffled, 'I do's' were ignored when a 6'ft long sword was unsheathed and placed against the priests neck. Sephiroth couldn't have any one protesting. The priest continued with the ceremony, watching the couple place their rings on each others finger. This would have to be the most strange and frightening wedding he had ever performed.

"Do you Sephiroth take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do."

'_I'd do her too.'_

Thought the priest who currently had a sharp 6'ft long Kanata blade pointed at his throat slowly turned to ask the short brunette the same question.

Towering over her he could see her perfectly, she was beautiful, she had long chocolate brown hair which fell down her back touching her waist. A vision in white with an angelic face, '_and the body of a goddess' _he quietly thought to himself, he couldn't see her mouth as she had a black sash gagging her.

The Priest couldn't help but be stunned by the woman's body, her white corset wedding dress clung to her hour glass figure like a second skin the said dress made her large breasts look bigger then what they were. He watched the soft looking globes rise and fall to the sound of the muffled breath, it was almost hypnotic. Right now he wanted know more then to through out his priest code and take a dirty new one, particularly with the bride standing before him, in this moment he would even wish to be the groom but without the silver hair and the crazed look in his eyes.

Her hands were bound and her soon to be husband was holding her possessively against his body. Her brown/red eyes looked up to meet his beautiful face, and were glazed with fear, anger and hatred, such an innocent woman shouldn't be feeling such emotions, least of all to her husband to be.

The tip of the blade dug into his neck a little harder, the priest removed his gaze momentarily from the young woman's chest to meet an angry gaze sent his way, Sephiroth held his bride closer to his chest.

"Continue..."

"Ah... ye-yes... of course."

Sephiroth was fuming inside how dare that man look at her like that. The priest looked down on the bride and held her gaze for a moment before staring at her breasts again and continued with the ceremony.

"Do you ... umm..."

'_Fiddle_ _sticks, what was her name again_..."

"Tifa"

This man was trying Sephiroth's patience, no mater, they were almost finished the ceremony

"Do you Tifa take this man to be you lawfully wedded husband?"

"Mmmmmo, mmmmmmmo"

Tifa repeated the muffled no sound and shook her head 'no'. The priest stared blankly at Sephiroth.

"She has to say ye..."

Before the priest could finish his sentence Sephiroth leaned down to Tifa so he could whisper in her ear.

"Who wants me to die a slow and painful death?"

He pulled down her gag and finally the priest could hear her voice

"I do... "

'_Eh, good enough_.' Thought the priest when he felt the slowly pull away from his neck.

"I now pronounce you man and wife you may kiss your bride."

Sephiroth looked down at his bride, a predator's grin graced his beautiful face, he spoke loud and clear so her friends heard.

"Kiss her? I'm going to_ destroy_ her!"

"Wait... what?"

Before Tifa had time to react she was passionately kissed by Sephiroth, her husband. He quickly returned the gag to her mouth before she could protest and held her body over his shoulder, they, well he, walked triumphantly down the aisle and gave her friends an evil grin as he watched them struggle in their binds. Cloud, Vincent, Cid, Barrett and Yuffie were thrashing violently in the chairs they were tied to, their screams were muffled by the gags. The married couple were followed by three silver head men, the short haired man mumbled to the second youngest brother

"Why does he get the girl?" Kadaj said to his older brother

"Oh well he has to sleep sometime."

They were holding up their older brother and helping him walk out of the church as he was crying his eyes out.

"I wanted to marry her, I saw her first." He kept replaying the day he met her in the curch, in his mind, from that day he hadn't stopped thinking of her.

* * *

Authors Note: Please review. The Wedding Night is on its way. :)


	2. Chapter 2

*First Happy New Year! And second I greatly, greatly apologise for the very long wait, RL has been so hectic but I wont bore you with the details. I will leave this story as two chapters, I am not 100% about continuing the story but I may change my mind, as I have started another chapter with the Remnants. I am how ever working on some other stories one Vincent/ Tifa, a one shot about Sephiroth/Tifa, and a Dissidia: Sephiroth/Tifa story. Anyway here is the Wedding Night. Again I don't own a thing this is just a work of my imagination*

WARNING: DO NOT READ IF UNDER THE AGE OF 18 OR WHATEVER THE LEGAL AGE IS IN YOUR COUNTRY, EXPLICIT CONTENT AHEAD...

Wedding Night

Sephiroth walked into the honeymoon suite carrying Tifa bridal style over the threshold. He didn't even bother to see if the room was to his liking he just wanted to reach the bedroom. With Tifa still in his arms, he managed to lock the door without dropping his bride on the floor... he dropped her on the bed instead. Sephiroth walked into another room, Tifa was staring at the ceiling still unable to move, but to Tifa's dismay when she realized she could finally move Sephiroth returned.  
He sat beside her and wrapped his arms around his bride, as she tried to scoot away from him, slowly he moved one hand into her hair, stroking her head gently he guided her head to his chest he smiled for the first time in his life a happy smile. He felt like a kid at Christmas who got the toy he wanted or in this case married his enemy's girlfriend, he felt his cock twitch at the thought of unwrapping his present to himself, his present who's breasts were pressing against his chest and soft hair that smelled of cherry blossoms.

"_They were dating were they not?"_ Sephiroth thought, not that it mattered of course, though the blonde puppet looked furious, more so, compared to when he killed the Cetra whore.

"It was a beautiful ceremony wasn't it? With the exception of the priest, I wanted a respectable member of the clergy, gay and in control of his saliva, but Reverend – cant – stop – looking – at – the – twins was the only one available. Did you enjoy the reception?"  
  
The reception went surprisingly smooth, Sephiroth wasn't stupid enough to allow Tifa or her friends to be untied, after all there was the wedding night to consider, but he had the gags removed so everyone could eat. Sephiroth fed Tifa then himself, his brothers obviously fed themselves, and Kadaj had payed the wait staff to feed Tifa's friends. Now the threats of death and torture from Cloud, Barrett, Cid and Yuffie were beginning to get tiresome, but Sephiroth and Tifa were still waiting for Vincent to say something he just kept staring at the couple, every now and then he opened his mouth when a small piece of airplane steak waited for entry.

Tifa was somewhat obedient, she stayed silent for the reception still in shock of what today had brought. When she woke up this morning she did not expect she would be married by the evening. She had her own plans, have a shower, yell from the window at the Sephiroth in the tree looking into the bathroom window, beautify herself, meet up with Vincent and Cloud to tell Cloud she and Vincent were together. Cloud was finally hinting to Tifa he wanted something more than friendship with Tifa. Cloud didn't know Vincent and Tifa were sleeping together on a regular basis and only days before Vincent told Tifa he wanted something more serious with her, and as a result of Cloud not knowing had asked Tifa the same thing. Tifa warned Cloud, Sephiroth was lurking around the bar, and outside her window, Cloud said he would take care of it, he obviously forgot. But Sephiroth had his own plans and as usual his plans ended up fucking everyone up the ass.

Tifa stared blankly at her worst enemy, her husband, that was going to take some getting used to Sephiroth was her husband, now waiting impatiently for her answer, as he untied her wrists and removed her gag.

"It was unbelievable." She answered him in a toneless voice, as she thought back to their first dance as a married couple.

Sephiroth untied Tifa, she kicked him in the face and ran, as she got closer to her friends, they continuously yelled "RUN! TIFA, JUST RUN!"

The remnants came at her followed by Sephiroth, she ran toward the exit door, which was on the other side of the dance floor. Yazoo tackled her to the polished floor; he was sitting on her stomach when he whispered into her ear,

"Loz told me what you're like; I can not wait to play with you myself."

Tifa punched him in the face with so much force it had Yazoo falling on to the ground, Tifa tripped on her wedding dress when she tired to stand up and make a run for it she saw Sephiroth signal to someone behind her, Sephiroth used his materia on her so she couldn't move and held her up against his body a hand holding her waist and the other holding her hand, violins and other instruments started up. A man started singing.

_Now were apart I look in my heart, to find out what's wrong with me, sad as a cloud I yell at the crowd but nobody answers me._

"What the fuck!" screamed Cloud, he received a punch to the head from Loz.

" You should be happy for brother."

"Loz you are supposed to slap someone when you do that." Kadaj said as he watched the married couple dance, Loz let out an 'ahh' before slapping Cloud on the back of the head. It was there first dance as a married couple after all.

_Somewhere she cries while I count the lies I told her when we were I love, then all the world was a glow now I've got nothing to show._

Tifa's friends were in awe, the remnants smiled. Sephiroth continued to dance with Tifa.

"You will be able to move by the time we reach the honeymoon suite."

Tifa's wide in horror her muffled screams could be heard as the song and dance went on.

_Little rag doll come home again love me now as you did then, little rag doll put on your gown, take the arm of this foolish clown, little rag doll review my case smile upon this tearful face, little sad doll, little bad doll, be my little rag doll again._

_Once in a while an angel will smile, and magic and wonder can happen to you, if it happens to me, how good it will be, the world will take pity on me._

_Little rag doll unlock the door, let me love you just once more, little rag doll reach out to me, can you forgive a fool like me, little rag doll come home to stay, make my night a wonderful day, little sad doll, little bad doll, be my little rag doll once more, be my little sad doll my little bad doll be my little rag doll again._

Tifa shook the memory from her mind. Sephiroth smiled at her, "I'm really not one to throw a party, my brothers had organised most of it, you can thank them yourself after our honeymoon."

Tifa shuddered at the thought of having a honeymoon with this evil man, let alone doing anything with him, surely he wouldn't expect her to fulfil the consummation of this ridiculous marriage. She never imagined her wedding day to be like this let alone her wedding night. She felt his hands greedily exploring her body, she closed her eyes and tried to imagine this wasn't happening, his touch was distracting there was a time she ached to have him touch her but she didn't want it now. He started to stroke her arm and back with his hands, she wasn't fighting him he thought this is going more smoothly then expected, he looked into her eyes and stared at her with an intense passion and she stared at him with an intense hate.

"Stop touching me."

"Your my wife, I can touch you as much as I want."

"I don't want the touch of a monster, I want a gentleman."

It stung to hear her say that, she will learn.

"I am a gentleman. Why not give this gentleman a kiss?"

"I will when I see one."

"Very well, this gentleman will take a kiss."

"Gentlemen, don't stalk women!"

"It's not stalking if you love the person!" Sephiroth jumped to his feet to defend himself.

Tifa, ignoring the fact Sephiroth just said he loved her, stood up and pushed past him, and started running towards the door, Sephiroth's reflexes were to fast for her, he grabbed her arm before she had barley made it past him.  
Looking down at his bride as he walked closer to her making her back up towards the bed again, he was the predator and she was his prey. Sephiroth stood on the hem of Tifa's wedding gown as she continued to back away from him, causing her to fall backwards onto the bed. Sephiroth landed on top of his wife holding her body in place with his hips, to keep her from moving. Tifa looked away from her husband as she fell trying to find some way of escape from this room, looking up only when she felt a heavy weight upon her, she narrowed her eyes at him when she saw him smirking, she was about to give him a piece of her mind when he decided to speak first;

"Oh, look what happened accidently."

"Get off me!" she tried to push him of her, his lips touched hers, at the intrusion she slapped him continuously as his lips wouldn't stop. He got angry by her repeated slaps so he stoped. He looked down at her, Tifa could see green flames rise in his eyes, she was terrified.

'I am her husband, she will give in to me!'

She heard a growl escape his lips; a small noise escaped hers when a predator's grin appeared on his face. He had her hands pinned above her head and before she could say another word he captured her lips with his, his kiss was forceful but passionate, his tongue touched her lips wanting entrance, Tifa's fear disappeared and became caught up in a kiss, she had never experienced before, and granted his tongue entrance, nobody had ever kissed her like this before, such passion filled her. This kiss made her feel like a woman, a woman who was being taken by a strong irresistible man who in turn was making her feel irresistible, wanted and sexy. His tongue stroked hers and drew her tongue out into his mouth. He licked at her tongue, sending tingles between her legs, he slowly, gently sucked on her tongue then moaned into her mouth. As his assault on her tongue continued, so did the wetness and ache forming between her legs, thoughts ran through her head all of them had Sephiroth taking this assault he had taken on out on her tongue, on to her clit instead.

As his kiss continued, he released her hands and let his hands travel down her arms slowly one stopped at her neck and scooped under to cradle her neck in his large hand. The other continued down and stopped at her breasts and gave the right a firm squeeze going further down he stopped at her waist, he held her firmly to his body. He started to grind his hips against hers, she could feel he was hard for her, but he would stop then start again, it drove her crazy. Her kisses started to get more passionate her hands that were still above her head cupped the back of his head to bring him closer to her, then moved to his arms, his arms were thick and muscular, she liked the feel of them. She let her hips rise to meet his, her pussy aching to feel him inside her, her mind was screaming at her

'No! What about Vincent!?' but another pipped up and said

'But it feels so good, just 5 minutes more.'

Sephiroth felt her get more into the kiss, if his mouth wasn't preoccupied he would have smirked, he had other ideas however and removed his hands from Tifa's body and placed them beside her body, in a flash he was standing before her and a moan of displeasure escaped Tifa's lips. She sat up, looking at him her cheeks flushed of red, and looked confused.

He pulled her up to him and gave her a soft kiss. As he touched her lips with his he pulled down the zip to her wedding dress and let it fall to the ground, she was wearing a white bra and a white g-string, Sephiroth noted to himself, the g-string looked loose around Tifa's hips. Sephiroth removed her remaining garments and to Tifa's amazement he looked happy, as the next words came out of his mouth.

"Undress me."

She was caught up in what had just happened and wanted to see what he would do next, but hesitated. All thoughts of Vincent flew out of her mind when he held her against his body and whispered into her ear.

"Undress me."

His voice sounded less patient then before,

She removed his shoulder armour, then his belt, his sword was next then his jacket and pants. Tifa was in awe of his naked body, and the appendage between his legs stood erect, she didn't expect it to be so long and thick, Tifa and her friends once joked about her husband being no smaller the a bean that didn't fully form, which was what brought on his rage. Sephiroth kicked of his shoes, then knelt down on one knee and took of her heals.

He ran his hands up her legs, he held her hips and squeezed her small bum, and he continued up her figure and massaged her breasts. Sephiroth leaned into her body and kissed softly around her firm stomach and belly button occasionally giving it a flick with his tongue. He stood up and carried her bridal style to lay her on the bed. Sephiroth took his time in admiring Tifa's body, her alabaster skin soft to touch her very large breasts parted begging for his cock to lay between them, he had visions of her before this moment, her hour glass frame riding him or bent over as he took her from behind, it was almost to good to be true he thought to himself as he gently lay himself on top of her body and whispered into her ear,

"Let me show you how a Goddess is meant to be treated, give in to me, be mine and I will hold nothing back."

Tifa in a trance like state leaned up and kissed him softly, he returned her kiss and kissed her cheek then her neck, stoping to lick his way down her neck to her breasts as he licked at her nipples he stroked the valley between her breasts, hearing her whimpers of pleasure he continued to lick and suck at her breasts leaving small bruised flesh as his mouth left her breasts and continued lower, and lower till he was inches away from her aching smooth pussy. Slowly with his tongue he licked at her clit, flattening his tongue on the pink bud he sucked on it softly at first then harder he kept repeating this motion

Tifa's eyes were closed the ache she felt for Sephirioth wouldn't go away, every time she tried to think of Vincent he would morph back into Sephiroth. Tifa raised her hips trying to get Sephiroth's tongue deeper inside her, Sephiroth stopped looking at Tifa, she met his gaze as he was going to say something, this time she was to quick for him, her hands went straight for his head and forced his mouth back to her aching pussy and held him in place as his tongue began lapping at her juices again. Watching Tifa give in to him like this was such a turn on for Sephiroth, his throbbing cock was aching to be inside her, as his swirling tongue circled around her clit and sucking at it filled Tifa with such pleasure she released his head and gripped the sheets.

Seeing her reaction he pulled away and slowly entered her, Tifa's moan was pleasure to his ears, but she wasn't a virgin as he had hoped for. Did the blonde puppet have the pleasure of taking her? Was there someone else in her life? He started kissing her neck making his way up to her ear;  
"Who was your first?" he whispered,

Not wanting to answer, and not thinking Tifa wrapped her legs around his waist and flipped him over so she was now on top. It was a good distraction, Sephiroth was shocked at her actions, more so shocked at her strength, the thought of her first time left his mind not to return as she rode him slowly letting Sephiroth savour every moment her tight core as she slide up and down his length. It didn't take much longer for Tifa she was already so close, Sephiroth caressed Tifa's cheek and slide his thumb into her mouth,

"Make it wet."

Was what escaped his lips, the sensations of her mouth and tongue were all most to much to bare and removed his thumb, she didn't look surprised as his thumb rubbed her clit as she rode him a little weaker then before, with his other arm he wrapped it around her waist and pulled himself up, he removed his thumb from her hard wet bud and used him now free hand to support himself on the bed, his thrusts were harder now and Sephiroth's cock hit a spot that sent Tifa over the edge her moans louder now as her juices ran down his length and her thighs, she rolled off him trying to catch her breath. Looking down at Tifa he kissed her mouth and rolled her over, so she was on her knees and face resting on the still quilted bed.

"Sephiroth… …"

He didn't say a thing, he kissed her shoulder and neck. He entered her from behind his thrusts stayed the same, and her moans cracked as he continued, she was still tight around him his moans met hers, her orgasm, left her shaking.

"Sephiroth… Please, no more…"

He leaned down his head; inhaling her scent of cherry blossom he began kissing her neck he sucked on her earlobe, and in a seductive tone.

"I'm not even close to being through with you… I'm going to destroy you, you will be begging for more."

His pace slowed, till he stopped as he pulled out of her completely and Tifa let out a frustrated moan, he wanted her to beg him to continue, the head of his cock was not fully penetrating her just waited at her entrance.

"Sephiroth please…"

"You asked me to stop did you not?"

"Please… Don't…"

"What?"

"Please, don't stop."

"Why?"

"Sephiroth, I… I want you inside me, please fuck me… Please don't stop."

As much as he wanted take her hard and fast, he entered her tight wet pussy slowly, as he did a soft moan escaped her lips, then he slowly pulled out of her again,

"No! Don't!" she cried as again he was no longer inside her, he continued this pace for several minutes she finally moaned,

"Don't tease your wife, please don't stop, fuck me harder, all over and over again."

Just to tease her one last time, he entered his cock half way inside her and pulled out then thrust inside her completely, he mounted her and rode her from behind when she orgasmed again, he decided he take her another way, as she asked. She felt a pressure were she wouldn't normally, realising what he was going to do tried to roll on her back but his hands wrapped around her wrists, keeping her down in that position, he continued to kiss her neck and shoulders and as he entered her completely he bit down hard on her shoulder to distract her from the unfamiliar act she experienced for the first time, her scream was loud and he kept his pace slow, as not to hurt her to much, he started to lick softly at the bite mark and in that act alone she pushed her self against him and moaned his trusts met hers her moans loud but his got louder as he released himself into her.

Sephiroth rolled off his wife, both sweating he pulled Tifa close to him wrapping her up in his arms one hand on the small of her back and the other on her breast, Tifa looked up to see Sephiroth smiling like that little boy at Christmas who got exactly what he wanted, she realised what had just happened she was married to Sephiroth their marriage was consummated and the sex was not only amazing but left her wanting more, she still had another on her mind and was very confused at this point. Sephiroth kissed her head,

"Kiss me?" she asked,

"Kiss you, I'm going to destroy you."

He rolled on top of her and kissed her lips….

*Again I am so sorry for the long wait, leave feedback and if a continuation is really wanted I will submit the chapters I have, Im a little unsure if I should stick to funny/serious or make it dramatic. I hope you all had a safe and happy christmas and new year*


End file.
